


The Eveline Diaries E⃟ The Vampire Diaries

by 555_Hiya_Kai



Series: The Crazy Supernatural Life Of Eveline Tomlinson [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: And so is my OC, Banter, Blood Drinking, Crack, Damon is just confused, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love/Hate, Multi, Other, Romance, Stelena, Unrequited Love, Well minorly unrequited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/555_Hiya_Kai/pseuds/555_Hiya_Kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I've been in love. It's painful, pointless, and overrated.” - Damon Salvatore</p><p>E⃟</p><p>Mystic Falls has a whole hell of a lot of secrets, and all of them effect the citizens of Mystic Falls. More specifically Eveline Tomlinson, Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennet, and new kid Stefan Salvatore.</p><p>What are you supposed to do when you have family secrets galore and you find out you live in freaking Forks?</p><p>E⃟</p><p>[The Vampire Diaries 1-2]<br/>[Damon Salvatore/OC, Jeremy Gilbert/OC]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Extended Summary

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my Wattpad account PessimisticIntrovert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Extended Summary To Give You More Insight

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Find Evie's outfits on Polyvore @ PesstimisticIntrovert.**

**Okay, so since Jeremy and Eveline aren't biologically related nor were they raised like siblings considering Evie was adopted by the Gilbert's only a year before the Salvatore's returned, I don't think it's weird or wrong that they dated. She's adopted so I don't think it's wrong but if you do, don't read.**

**Warning: the whole book is very pro-Caroline and at a certain point may become anti-Elena.**

**Crystal Reed - Eveline (Evie) Nicola Tomlinson**

**Tyler Posey - Benjamin Victor Tomlinson**

**Rachel McAdams - Cora Eva George**

**The Vampire Diaries Cast - The Vampire Diaries Characters**

**E** **⃟**

The Gilbert's were very close friends of the Tomlinson's and had taken in Eveline after her parents death. But only three months after the fire that tragically took her own parents, tragedy struck for the Gilbert's. A tragic car accident claimed the lives of Miranda and Grayson Gilbert.

Four months after the accident, 17 year old Eveline, her adoptive sister Elena Gilbert of the same age, and adoptive brother 15 year old Jeremy Gilbert, are still adjusting to their new reality. They are now living with their cool-but-overwhelmed Aunt Jenna who is doing her best to be a parental figure.

Eveline has always been a star student; beautiful, popular, and involved with school and friends. But now she's finding it hard to hide her grief with the death of her parents and the heartbreak over her breakup, she managed to find some comfort though within her group of friends.

But when new kid Stefan Salvatore comes to town with his brother soon after, trouble arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First real chapter will be posted next week :)


	2. Male Real Estate

**00\. Male Real Estate **

**Eveline's POV.**

Dressed in a plaid shirt, a denim jacket, black leather shorts, tights, a black beanie, and black leather ankle boots, I poured the coffee from the pot and into my cup as I stood at the counter in the Gilbert kitchen.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena told the Gilbert's aunt, Jenna Sommers, as she grabbed a mug for herself. Elena is my adoptive sister and Jenna is my adoptive aunt.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked as he came into the kitchen. He walked over and took mine from my hands. I rolled my eyes with a sigh as I grabbed another mug and started pouring again.

"It's your first day of school and I am totally unprepared." Jenna sighed as she dug through her bag then walked over to us. "Lunch money?" She asked.

"I'm good, Jenna." I gave her a smile and she smiled brightly back. "I'm okay too." Elena nodded.

Jeremy then decided to take all of the money. "Okay." Jenna muttered to herself, she walked over to her bag again.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What an I missing?"

"Don't you have that big presentation today?" Elena asked.

Jenna nodded. "I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at... Now. Crap!" She pulled her hair from its messy ponytail.

"Then go, we'll be fine." Elena assured. Jenna nodded and left. Jeremy was stood at the kitchen with one hand wrapped around the handle of his coffee mug and the other just resting on the countertop. His eyes immediately went from staring into his mug to staring at the hand on the counter top when I placed mine on top of it.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I didn't break up with Jeremy because I wanted to, I loved him, I still do and I'm worried.

"Don't." He shook his head as he ripped his hand out from under mine and walked away.

"He hates me." I sighed as I leaned against the counter. "He doesn't hate you." Elena said. "He does." I nodded.

"He's just angry, he loved you- He still loves you and I know you still love him, eventually you'll work it out." She replied.

"I hope so." I muttered.

E⃟

Bonnie Bennet, being the wonderful friend she was, picked us up for school today so we didn't have to ride the bus or walk. Elena was sat in the passenger seat, staring out the window and I was in the back.

"So, Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem which isn't all that, I know, crazy but she's going on and on about it. And I'm like put this woman in a home already!" Bonnie was telling us.

"But didn't you predict Obama?" I asked, humoring her.

"Exactly! So I started thinking, I predicted him and Heath Ledger! And I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands." Bonnie continued before glancing at Elena. "Elena!" She yelled when she noticed she wasn't paying attention and Elena's head snapped over.

"Back in the car." I said.

"I did it again, didn't I?" Elena questioned. "I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling us that..."

"That she's psychic now." I nodded.

"Right, okay. Then predict something. About me and Evie." Elena told her.

"I predict-" She cut herself off as we all gasped when a black bird hit the window and she swerved. Luckily we stopped, all unharmed.

"Oh my god!" I yelled, looking out the back window.

"Elena, are you okay?" Bonnie asked.  I knew Elena had to be terrified, she was in the car when her parents car ran off a bridge. She was the only survivor.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Elena nodded as I turned back front. "It was like a bird or something, it came out of nowhere." Bonnie said.

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars my whole life." Elena assured.

It was silent for a few seconds as Bonnie let out a relived breath. "I predict this year is going to be kick ass. I predict that all the sad and dark times are over, for both of you, and you both are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie told us.

E⃟

"Major lack of male real estate." Bonnie shook her head as we walked through the halls of Mystic Falls High School. I had my black backpack with only one strap over my shoulder, I had taken off my beanie and shoved it in there.

I was glancing around for my best friend of all time, preppy insecure perfectionist blonde haired blue eyed Caroline Forbes. I loved Caroline to death, but she was Elena's frenemy. This was always how it's been. Bonnie was Elena's best friend ever and Caroline was mine, Bonnie and I were just good friends as were Elena and I.

"And look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beach, she looks like a hot- can I still say tranny mess?" Bonnie continued as we stopped at her locker. "Nope, that's over." I shook my head.

"Ugh! Find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie sighed but she was staring at something behind us. Elena and I both looked back. Elena's ex boyfriend, Matt Donovan, was staring at her. Like me, Elena had broken up with boyfriend after her parents died, but unlike me, she didn't do it because she had to. I raised my eyebrows as Elena waved, couldn't she clearly see that he was still heartbroken? Matt just grabbed a book and slammed his locker shut before leaving. Elena sighed as we both turned back to Bonnie.

"He hates me." Elena sighed. "That's not hate. That's 'You dumped me but I'm to cool to show it but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits'." Bonnie said.

"Wow, Bon-Bon, that was great. I wish you had been there when I thought Jer hated me this morning." I laughed.

"Now Jeremy definitely does not hate you, in fact I bet he's staring at pictures you two took together on his phone right now blasting Bon Iver's Skinny Love." She said and we all laughed.

"Evie, Elena!" I heard a preppy voice yell and a smile immediately covered my face as I saw a beautiful blonde coming towards us. "Care-Bear!" I exclaimed happily, her arms immediately wrapped around me and I hugged back.

"Oh my god, Evie, how are you?" She asked. "I'm great, Care." I said and she pulled back.

"And you, Elena? Oh god, it's so good to see you two." Caroline said before turning to Bonnie. "How is she? Is she good?"

"Caroline, I'm right here and I'm fine. Thank you." Elena told her. "Really?" Caroline asked. "Yes, much better." She nodded and I could tell she had rehearsed that line in the mirror many, many times.

"Oh, you poor things." Caroline sighed as she pulled Elena and I in for a hug. "Okay, Caroline." Elena said. "Care, can't breathe." I told her.

"Oh, sorry." Caroline said, pulling away.

"Okay, see you guys later?" She asked before walking off. "Wait, Caroline!" I called after her but she was already gone.

I sighed as I turned back to face Bonnie and Elena. "No comment." Elena shook her head. "I'm not going to say anything." She said as we started walking away.

E⃟

"Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie said as she stopped us in front of the office. "All I see is back." Elena said as we stared, there was a guy talking to the secretary. "It's a hot back." I replied.

"Exactly." Bonnie nodded and we watched for a little while. "I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar."

"You're really gonna run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena questioned. "Pretty much." Bonnie nodded.

"Jeremy, good batch, man!" I heard someone call and Elena and I both looked over to see Jeremy walking into the boys bathroom. "I can't believe him." Elena said, angrily starting to stomp over. "Let me." I stopped her and she nodded, knowing that even though I broke his heart, he was more likely to listen to me.

E⃟

When I stomped into the boys bathroom, Jeremy was putting in eye drops. I turned him around and grabbed him by his jaw, examining his face to see if he had dosed himself up on drugs yet.

"Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned." I scoffed. "No, I'm not." He insisted.

"Where is it? Is it on you?" I questioned as I started checking his body for it. "Stop it!" He said, trying to get my hands away. "You need to chill yourself, alright?!"

"Chill myself?! What is that? Stoner talk? Wow man, you are so rad." I retorted, momentarily stopping. "Stop! I don't have anything on me, are you crazy?!" He exclaimed.

"You haven't seen crazy, Gilbert! Elena and I gave you a summer pass! You know I felt bad but that's over now, I'm not going to stand by and watch you destroy yourself!" I yelled. "Stop it! You're not my sister or my girlfriend, you don't have a right!" He yelled back, he tried to walk past me but I pushed him back so he was sitting on the sink again.

"No, go ahead! Keep it up! But just know that either Elena or I are going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it?" I told him as he glared at me.

He didn't say anything and a toilet flushed, a guy walked out of a stall reminding me that I was in the boys bathroom. He took one look at us and decided to just walk out. I sighed, turning to look back at Jeremy. I cupped his cheek and looked at him seriously, deciding to go a little gentler. I could see him visibly relax at my touch as he stared back at me. "Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person, so don't be this person." I said, my thumb gently running over his bottom lip.

"I don't need this." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling it off him. He walked out. I sighed sadly and walked out. Elena was leaning against the wall outside the door.

"Did you talk to him? What did he say?" She questioned. "He's stoned... I don't know if I got through to him, all we can do is hope." I sighed.

"Alright, well I have to go to class, we'll talk to him later." She said, she started to walk past me but gasped. I turned to see she had ran into somebody, she had ran into the front of hot back guy. "Uh, pardon me. Um... Is this the men's room?" The guy questioned. "Yes, sorry. We were just- it's a long story." I replied when Elena just stared.

He didn't look at me, just stared back at Elena. "Uh, yeah, right, sorry." Elena muttered.

"Well, I'm going to get to class, Elena." I grinned, seeing that they were connecting in just one encounter.

E⃟

I was in my second period class which happened to have Elena, Matt, Bonnie, and hot new guy. I was sat next to Bonnie who was behind Elena who was in the third row, Matt was in the back and new guy was on the other side of Bonnie.

Both new guy and Matt were staring intensely at Elena. ' _Matt and hot new guy are staring at you_.' I text Elena.

E⃟

"His name is Stefan Salvatore, he lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid, military family so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini and his favorite color is blue." Caroline listed off as we walked though the Mystic Grill. She was, of course, explaining all she'd got on this Stefan dude who seemed to like Elena. We were here to meet Bonnie and Elena.

"You got all of that in one day?" I asked. "Oh please, I got all of that in between third and fourth period... We're planning a June wedding." Caroline scoffed. "Wow, that's... Amazing." I laughed with a shake of my head.

"Caroline, Evie!" Someone called, we both looked over to see Bonnie sitting at a table and headed off to sit with her.

E⃟

Bonnie had migrated to Matts table and Caroline was still sat with me as we talked. But when I looked up I saw something... I totally expected. Elena had walked in with Stefan.

"Oh my god." I gasped as Matt walked up to him. "What?" Caroline asked, quickly looking back. "Oh my god." But Matt didn't punch him or make a scene, which he never really did. He just shook his hand and walked away.

E⃟

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked as she, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, and I sat at a booth. "Mm-hmm. And moved when I was still young." Stefan answered.

"Parents?" Bonnie questioned. "My parents passed away." He replied. We were all silent for a few seconds. "I'm sorry." Elena sighed.

"Siblings?" I wondered. "None that I talk to." He informed. "My parents passed too and I haven't talked to my brother in like 6 months." I gave him a smile.

I do have a brother, his name is Benjamin but he disappeared before my parents died. He sent random letters and sometimes some presents but I didn't know why he left. Stefan nodded. "I live with my uncle."

"I live with the Gilbert's." I said, motioning to Elena. "So, Stefan, if you're new than you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline spoke up. "It's more like a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie added.

Stefan looked at Elena. "Are you going?" He asked Elena. "Of course she is." I said.

E⃟

The next afternoon Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, and I were all sat in history. That morning I hat put on a cropped grey t-shirt with red hemming, dark wash skinny jeans, a light wash denim jacket, and tan ankle booties.

"The battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls." Mr. Tanner said. "How many casualties resulted in this battle?.. Miss Bennett."

"Um... A lot? I'm not sure but like a whole lot." Bonnie replied and I rolled my eyes, I love Bon and hate school but acting stupid isn't cute.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett." Mr. Tanner pointed out. Great minds (mine) and semi-great minds (Mr. Tanners) think similarly. "Mr. Donovan, would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt replied and the class laughed.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us on one of the towns most historically significant events." Mr. Tanner said. "I'm sorry, I don't know." Elena replied honestly. "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena, but the personal excuses ended with summer break." Mr. Tanner told her rudely. "That goes for you too, Miss Tomlinson." He said, looking pointedly at me and I sunk down in my seat. I happen to really like history and I do know the answer but the way he was looking at me made me feel incredibly inferior.

"There were three hundred and forty six casualties unless you're counting the local civilians." A voice spoke up and most of the class looked back at the source, Stefan had saved me and Elena. I cast him a smile and he smiled back then I looked back at the front.

"That's correct, mister..." Mr. Tanner trailed off, not knowing the name of the new student. "Salvatore." Stefan supplied.

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settler here at Mystic Falls?" Mr. Tanner questioned. "Distant." Stefan nodded.

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Mr. Tanner said. "Actually there were, uh, twenty seven, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on a church believing it to be housing weapons and they were wrong, it was a night of great loss.... The founders archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts." The whole class tried to muffle their laughs, Stefan had actually corrected Mr. Tanner.

Nobody does that.

E⃟

Later that day I was at the party, I had changed into a mid-thigh denim dress, tights, brown knee-high boots, and a black cape coat. I was sort of kind of drunk and somewhere in my drunken (tipsy? I wasn't that drunk) state I decided it would be a good idea to make out with Jeremy.

I had dragged him out into the woods and started kissing him, soon he had me pressed against a tree. Now my lips were on his neck and a hand of his was on my hip while the other supported him in leaning his body weight on the tree and me. "We should really stop." Jeremy said breathily as my lips worked up his neck.

"Mmmm, and why would we do that?" I hummed dismissively and pressed my lips back to his, despite his words he immediately kissed back. "Because adopted siblings and stuff." He muttered the next time I pulled away a few seconds.

"What happened to we're not biologically related, screw the law, I love you?" I asked as I pulled away with a small cocky smile-thing. When I had broken up with Jeremy, he had begged me not to. Had said that it didn't matter that we were now legally siblings, said he loved me and it shouldn't matter. "What happened to we're legally related, it's the law?" He asked.

"Do you not love me anymore?" I asked, my tone wasn't angry or accusing or sad, just curious. "I do still love you." He shook his head.

"Well, I still love you too so it shouldn't matter." I said, pressing our lips back together. They moved against each other heatedly and my cold hands slipped under his shirt. "Damn, your hands are freezing." He muttered against my lips and I laughed against his.

"I said no, Tyler! Ow, that hurts!" I heard a girls voice yelling and we both pulled away at the same time to look over. They weren't in eye sight and they sounded a bit father away. "That sounds like Vick." I muttered.

Vicki Donovan was Matt's druggy sister but she wasn't a horribly bad person. "And that douchebag Tyler." Jeremy added.

"Tyler, stop it!" Vicki yelled and Jeremy and I both went towards the noise. It didn't sound good. "Ty, that hurts!" She was yelling as Tyler shoved her against a tree.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Jeremy yelled and Tyler pulled away to glare at him. "You know, you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert." Tyler snapped.

"Tyler, just go." I told him. "How about no?" Tyler replied sarcastically.

"Just go, Tyler, get the hell away from me." Vicki said, pushing him farther away from her. "Wow. Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first." Tyler scoffed before turning around and leaving.

"Are you alright?" I asked as Vicki stepped away from the tree. "I'm fine, I didn't need your help." Vicki said.

"It seems like you did." Jeremy retorted. "He was just drunk." Vicki insisted. "I'm drunk. Am I throwing myself at you?" Jeremy questioned. I glanced in between them, there was definitely something more going on.

"No, you're worse. You wanna talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul, and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me." Vicki ranted before shoving past him and going towards the woods instead of the party.

"Vicki, you really shouldn't go out there alone!" I called out. "Fuck off!" She yelled back and I sighed, looking to Jeremy.

"What was she on about?" I asked. "Nothing, let's go." Jeremy said, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me away towards the party instead of the woods.

E⃟

Damn it, I knew we wouldn't have let Vicki go out there alone! Apparently Vicki had gotten attacked when she walked off from us and now I was feeling incredibly guilty. Especially because Elena and Jeremy found her.

So we had called an ambulance which meant the cops came too. Matt was going to the hospital with her. I was sitting next to Jeremy at the pavilion, he was drinking from a beer bottle despite all the cops.

"You okay?" I asked rubbing his arm. He just shrugged me off. Wow, we are masters of mixed signals. "I called Jenna, she's on her way." Elena told us as she sat on the other side of Jeremy.

He just nodded and took another sip of beer. "Those people in uniforms; last time I checked they were the police." I said, giving him a dimpled closed mouth smile. Jeremy drowned it before throwing it off to the side and we sighed.

"People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that my parents are dead and they don't remember that yours are either, they've got their own lives to worry about. The rest of the world has moved on from the unnerving fire that took the Tomlinson's and the tragic car accident that took the Gilbert's, maybe it's time we all should too. You're not alone, and you can't say I don't understand because I do, we can all get through something like this if we let ourselves." Jeremy just shook his head dismissively and Elena had her head down.

"She's right, Jer, you have to try." Elena said, looking up. "I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary and I've seen you going through old Facebook pictures of your family, is that supposed to be you two moving on?" Jeremy questioned, looking between us.

"Mom and dad wouldn't have wanted this..." Elena said. "Neither of our families would have had wanted this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this ages ago on Wattpad then forgot I had an account on here.


End file.
